A display arranged on a device may generate heat, and raise the temperature of the device, the display or radiate it towards the user. As an example, a large portion of a smartphone's surface comprises a display. Other components may generate heat that should be dissipated from the device via the display or the display itself may radiate heat towards sensitive components, thereby potentially risking the functionality. The user may hold the device, such as the smartphone in a manner where the excessive temperature of the device may feel uncomfortable. Temperature sensors are known to measure temperature from the device. The device may respond to excess display heat by reducing the display brightness or by limiting the current fed to the components.
However, some targets of designing a display may be having as low number of components as possible to save manufacturing costs and building the display to be as flat as possible, thereby reducing the number of components.
One existing solution measures the current consumed by the device or a single component. Such current measuring systems may require multiple components consuming the space of the device, which may lead to a bulkier device.